Jasmine/Gallery
These are images and screenshots of Jasmine. |-|Promotional= Jazmín.9.png Jazmín.8.png Jazmín.2.png Jazmín.10.png Jazmín.5.png Jasminefathead.jpg Jasmine1.jpg Jasmine_Ballerina.png|Jasmine Ballerina JasmineChristmas.png|Christmas Dress Jasmine Jasmine_al.png jasmine 2.jpg Jasmine_05.JPG|Jasmine sitting Al_and_jas.png Jasminelamp2.png Jasmine01.gif Zazzle-Jasmine-1_zpsea8640d6.jpg Jas_in_gold.png|Jasmine in Gold Jasmineportrait3.gif Jasmine_07.png Disney-Princess-Toddlers-disney-princess-34588246-341-500.jpg|Jasmine as a toddler Jasmine_10.png|Sparkle Jasmine Jasmine_Tiara.png jasmine with sash.png xmas jasmine 01.jpg|Winter Jasmine jasmine 11.jpg jasmine 15.png|Winter Jasmine jasmine 13.png silhouette jasmine.png|Jasmine Silhouette jasmine purple.png|Jasmine in Purple jasmine 18.gif Aladdin18.jpg flowerjasmine.JPG jasmine_by_ireprincess-d4fecyu.png Princess_Jasmine_PNG_Clipart.png Jasmine-and-Aladdin-disney-princess-34257641-1181-843.jpg AladdinJasmine.jpg Arabian Adventures.jpg Aladdin Games Wallpaper 3 1024.jpg Jasmine_Wallpaper.jpg LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg Jasmine Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Jasmine - Promotional Image.png Aladdin & Jasmine - Promotional Image.jpg Al's and Jas's wedding.jpg Jasmine's quote.jpeg beauty Jasmine.png Jasmine's lipstick.png Aladdin character art.jpg IMG_2804.JPG IMG_2800.JPG IMG_2811.JPG Redesign Jazmín.23.png Jazmín.21.png Jazmín.20.png Jazmín.19.png Jazmín.18.png Jazmín.16.png 06th_princess.jpg|Jasmine's Spirit Shines Jasminenewuk.png Jasmine-disney-princess-33526879-441-397.jpg|Jasmine the Generous Jasmine_extreme_princess_photo.png|The Ultimate Jasmine Redesign Disney_Princess_Palace_Pets.png Picture1wed.png|Jasmine's redesign without sparkles Jasmine_02.JPG Jasmine_03.JPG Jasmine-disney-princess-33718064-673-1024.jpg DP-Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine in the official website Jasmine_sultan.png|Jasmine & Sultan cp_FWB_Aladdin_20120926.jpg|Jasmine's new makeover Jasmine-DP.jpg Jasmine-new-look.jpg Jasmine_New_Redesign_2013.jpg Jasmine_Wallpaper_2.jpg jasmine 14.png Aladdin_and_Jasmine_Art_2.jpg Jasmine and Sultan Banner.jpg Jasmine_Redesign_2.png jasm.jpg Jasmine_Redesign_3.jpg Jasmine_Redesign_4.jpg Jasmine_Shop_Banner.jpg jasmineback.jpg jasminenew.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_22.png|Jasmine redesign with tiara jasmineheadshot01.png jasminepose2.png Jasmine_Redesign_5.jpg Jasmine_Redesign_6.jpg jasminepose4.png jas winter.png|Jasmine's Redesigned Winter Outfit Jasminetransparent.gif Jasmineback.png JasmineRedesign.png Jasmine sitting.png Aladdin and jasmine.png ds-prncss07-disny-0913_disney_princess_jasmine_in_front_of_the_sultan_s_palace_1600px.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_22.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_27.jpg Disney Princess Redesign 29-600px.jpg Jasmine render.png Jasmine with rajah.png jas.png|Jasmine with Abu Jasmine and the birds.jpg|earlier redesign of Jasmine Jasmine carpet.png|Jasmine is riding with magic carpet Jasmine and Abu.jpg Jasmine kissed Rajah.jpg Tiana-Aurora-and-Jasmine-disney-princess-39921043-1200-1200.jpg Princess-Jasmine-disney-princess-39921073-1200-1200.jpg A whole New World.jpg Jas with the lamp.jpg Jas with the flower.jpg Jas holding a magic lamp.jpg al_jasminecarpet.png Jasmine sitting pose.jpg PicsArt 09-01-05.07.19.jpg|Jasmine sit with her flower Jasmine-disney-princess.jpg |-|Stock Art= jasmine0.gif jasmine3.gif Al_clip14.gif Al_clip17.gif aladdin_jasmin01.gif aljas.gif aljas2.gif clipaljascuddle2.gif Disney-princesses.png jasmine.png jasmine-zebra.png belle aurora jasmine.gif Nov2010.gif |-|Production and Concept= Aladdin disney_original_concept_jasmine-600x302.png|Early Concept art Tumblr_lojyusDYYn1qayzh1o1_400.jpg|Artwork of Jasmine Aladdin the Musical Costume Sketch 2.jpeg|Concept art for the musical Aladdin the Musical Costume Sketch 1.jpeg Disney_infinity_concept_art-jasmine.jpg Jasmine_Aladdin_Concept_Art_1.jpg Jasmine_Aladdin_Concept_Art_2.jpg Aladdin-Concept-Art-Rajah-Jasmine.jpg|Concept art of Jasmine and Rajah Aladdin-Concept-Art-Jasmine-When-Jafar-is-Sultan.jpg Aladdin-Concept-Art-Jasmine-Pink-Dress.jpg Aladdin-Concept-Art-Jasmine-and-Rajah.jpg|Concept art by Chris Sanders Aladdin-Concept-Art-Aladdin-Jasmine-Abu.jpg|Concept art of Aladdin, Jasmine and Abu Aladdin-Concept-Art-Aladdin-and-Jasmine.jpg Jasmine & Rajah - Concept Art.jpg Disney's Aladdin - Sketch of Jasmine and Rajah by John Alvin.jpg|Concept of Jasmine with Rajah by John Alvin. Disney's Aladdin - Sketch of Aladdin and Jasmine by John Alvin.jpg|Sketch of Jasmine and Aladdin by John Alvin. |-|Aladdin= Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1398.jpg|Jasmine and Rajah Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1438.jpg|Jasmine and The Sultan Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1457.jpg|Jasmine with a small bird Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1568.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1989.jpg|Jasmine in Agrabah's marketplace Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2137.jpg|Jasmine in the marketplace with Abu Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2295.jpg|"I'm a fast learner." Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2406.jpg File:Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2473.jpg|Jasmine smiles and blushes after developing a romantic connection with Aladdin. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2504.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2570.jpg Jasmine depressed.JPG|Jasmine depressed aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6495.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6642.jpg|"The Daughter of a Sultan." Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6748.jpg|Jasmine and Magic Carpet Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6882.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6919.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6935.jpg Disney-travel-magic-carpet.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7079.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin at the ending of "A Whole New World" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7253.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7292.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7300.jpg|Their first kiss Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7328.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7517.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7598.jpg|Jasmine at her vanity mirror aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7537.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7691.jpg Aladdin-7654.jpg|"Guards, guards!" The Sultan said angrily along with Jasmine and Aladdin trying to arrest Jafar and Iago Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7797.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7751.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-7831.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8270.jpg|What Jasmine wears on formal occasions Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8488.jpg|Jasmine and Sultan Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8573.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8923.jpg|Slave Jasmine Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8952.jpg|Jafar offering Jasmine to be his queen Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8992.jpg|Slave Jasmine Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9054.jpg|Jasmine as Jafar's slave Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9081.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9194.jpg|Jasmine distracting Jafar Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9183.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9123.jpg|Jasmine kissing Jafar aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9243.jpg|Trapped inside an hourglass aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9248.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9333.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9387.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9407.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9572.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9580.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9668.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9783.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-10032.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-10098.jpg|Jasmine with Aladdin Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-10103.jpg|Their second kiss Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-10117.jpg |-|The Return of Jafar= To Be Added |-|Aladdin and the King of Thieves= Kingofthieves153.jpg|Jasmine's Wedding Gown Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Final Footage - 7.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-1317.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Aladdin and the King of Thieves (13).jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Jasmine's Angry Punch.jpg|Jasmine punches a thief in the face with her angry fist. Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Jasmine - That Is For Ruining My Wedding.jpg|"That was for ruining my wedding!" Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Jasmine, Iago and Aladdin in the Oracle's Light.jpg|Aladdin, Jasmine and Iago still blinded by the Oracle's light. Aladdin & Jasmine - Aladdin and the King of Thieves (5).jpg|"Aladdin, we could learn anything." Aladdin & Jasmine - Aladdin and the King of Thieves (8).jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - You Showed Me the World.jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - When I Was All Locked Up Inside.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Aladdin and the King of Thieves (9).jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Shining Everywhere.jpg Jasmine thin air.JPG|"People like you, don't come out of thin air." From the love song, "Out of Thin Air". Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Don't Come Out of Thin Air.jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Jasmine with Abu.jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - I'll Be Right Here.jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - When You Return.jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - And Now at Last.jpg Together Forever They Shall Be.jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Out of Thin Air - Your Father Is Really There.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Aladdin and the King of Thieves (10).jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Aladdin and Jasmine Amazed by the Light.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine were happily amazed after they've lifted the Oracle into the sky. Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Aladdin and Jasmine in Light at the Balcony.jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Jasmine - Take As Long As You Need.jpg|"Take as long as you need." He Will Be Back.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Aladdin and the King of Thieves (11).jpg Jasmine sad 2.JPG kingofthieves368.jpg|Jasmine and Genie Jasmine snow white.png|Jasmine as Snow White. Jasmine cinderella.png|Jasmine as Cinderella. Aladdin & Jasmine - Aladdin and the King of Thieves (4).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Aladdin and the King of Thieves (3).jpg A♥️J.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1).jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-7677.jpg aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-7696.jpg Wedding moment.jpg Disney's Aladdin - KoT - Jasmine's Wedding Smile.jpg Husband & Wife at last.jpg kingofthieves701.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin at their wedding Aladdin 3 Wedding.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine in the wedding with Rajah and cameos, such as Prince Uncouthma and his wife, Brawnhilda, King Mamood, and Merc Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-8676.jpg Kingofthieves-disneyscreencaps.com-9160.jpg Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9219.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine, finally married, share a kiss as they fly off on their honeymoon. |-|Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams= To Be Added |-|Aladdin (TV series)= Sodr228.jpg Sodr230.jpg Sodr231.jpg Sodr232.jpg|Fighting Mozenrath Sodr233.jpg Sodr242.jpg Sodr243.jpg Jasmine in hercules.jpg|Jasmine as she appears in the Aladdin series Jasmine_23.jpg|Jasmine dressed as a street rat in the Aladdin episode "SandSwitch" saleen and jasmine.jpg|Jasmine looking like Ariel Iago - do the rat thing1.jpg Iago - do the rat thing5.jpg Gen.jpg|Jasmine as Rebecca Cunningham PICT9347.JPG|Jasmine with a Rats Head & Tail PICT9348.JPG|Jasmine with Rat Body PICT9349.JPG|"Duck Amuck" Jasmine Princessstoriesvol1 627.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine along with Iago and Abu as humans and King Mahmood and his servant from "Bad Mood Rising". Emdj053.jpg|Jasmine looking like Ariel imagesCAVMTETL.jpg|Jasmine was first turned into half-human and half snake by the evil Mirage. imagesCA6UNQDV.jpg|Jasmine showing her reflection in the pond from a desert and jungle. Ps3_31.jpg Alaeps20.jpg NinjagoAlnJazzy.jpg ImagesCA4HMUQ8.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine are turned into snakes with red eyes and fangs by Mirage. AladdinXJasmine.jpg|Jasmine being caught by Aladdin Jasminetree.jpg|Jasmine as a tree Jasminekoala.jpg|Jasmine as a koala Jasminecarrot.jpg|Jasmine as a carrot Jasmine Good Job Genie.JPG|"Good job, Genie." Princess Jasmine.JPG|"I'm so happy for you." Jasmine white outfit.JPG|Jasmine realizes that she'll die if she isn't worthy to be a warrior. Sneaky Jasmine.JPG|Jasmine: "Now what ever could this be for?" Mechanicles: "Not the oil!" Don't Worry Abu.JPG|"Don't worry, Abu. It's over now." SADIRA!.JPG|"SADIRA!" All in the company you keep.JPG|"It's all in the company you keep." Jasmine awe.JPG|Jasmine in awe. Jasmine hugs.JPG|Jasmine comforting a boy who lost his mother Jasmine keeping Abu warm.JPG|Jasmine keeping Abu warm Jasmine gasp.JPG|Jasmine as she is almost shot by an arrow Jasmine Abu and Genie.JPG|Jasmine, Abu and Genie Jasmine swats Iago away.JPG|Jasmine swats Iago away Jasmine statue.JPG|Jasmine turned into a stone statue by Mozenrath Jasmine brought back.JPG|Jasmine brought back from stone to flesh and blood by Genie Jasmine amnesia.JPG|Jasmine before she gets amnesia from a forget-me-not Jasmine rat.JPG|Jasmine as a rat. Finally.JPG|"Finally." Jasmine asleep.JPG|Jasmine taking a nap Jasmine looking around.JPG|Jasmine looking around What if we choose the wrong mirror.JPG|"What if we choose the wrong mirror?" Jasmine sighing.JPG|Jasmine sighing Jasmine gasps.JPG|Jasmine gasps Jasmine lava.JPG|Jasmine cornered by Magma Jasmine Winter.JPG Jasmine and boy.JPG|Jasmine glares into the distance of Frajhid Jasmine looking up.JPG|Jasmine looking up. Jasmine in Danger.JPG|Jasmine in danger from being killed by a tumbling icicle Jasmine comforting.JPG|Jasmine with a boy looking for water. We don't even know where to begin.JPG|"We don't even know where to begin." Tanti & Jasmine.JPG|Tanti and Jasmine Jasmine & Tanti.JPG|Jasmine and Tanti Evil_Jasmine.png fml108.jpg fml115.jpg fml117.jpg fml119.jpg fml121.jpg fml131.jpg fml133.jpg fml136.jpg Fml139.jpg|Rajah licks the scourge Fml144.jpg fml147.jpg fml153.jpg fml158.jpg Fml159.jpg fml162.jpg fml163.jpg fml168.jpg Tumblr m9qi7kePDZ1r0rxpgo1 500.jpg fml178.jpg fml179.jpg fml191.jpg fml201.jpg fml203.jpg fml204.jpg fml209.jpg fml217.jpg fml219.jpg fml234.jpg Fml236.jpg fml238.jpg fml243.jpg Sir186.jpg Sodr285.jpg Eyebeholderal-003.png Jasmine huh.JPG|"Huh?" Jasmine curse.JPG|Jasmine being turned into a jewel by Queen Deluca hwatf138.jpg Hwatf149.jpg Hwatf094.jpg Aad170.jpg aad169.jpg pdvd_088.jpg|The dramatic death of Jasmine marks the halfway point of The Ethereal. Sodr012.jpg Aladdin Kiss.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine kiss in "Eye of the Beholder" jasmineyikes.jpg Jasmine looking around.png|Jasmine looking around. Aladdin & Jasmine Kiss (1).jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine kiss in "From Hippsodeth with Love" Aladdin & Jasmine - While the City Snoozes.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Mudder's Day.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine Kiss - Mudder's Day.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine kiss in "Mudder's Day" Aladdin & Jasmine Reunited.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine Hug.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Seems Like Old Crimes Pt 2.jpg Kiss Attempt 3.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine 3rd and Final Attempt Aladdin & Jasmine - The Vapor Chase.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Strike Up the Sand.jpg Aladdin and Jasmine Hug 2.jpg Aladdin and Jasmine Hug 1.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine Apologize.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine apologize to Prince Uncouthma. Aladdin's New Outfit.jpg|Jasmine admiring Aladdin's new outfit. Aladdin and Jasmine kiss - Bad Mood Rising.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine kiss in "Bad Mood Rising" Aladdin & Jasmine - Bad Mood Rising.jpg Aladdin Protects Jasmine 2.jpg Aladdin Protects Jasmine.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - The Return of Malcho.jpg Sodr026.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - The Secret of Dagger Rock (4).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - The Secret of Dagger Rock (2).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - The Secret of Dagger Rock (1).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - The Way We War.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Vocal Hero.jpg Aladdin, Jasmine & The Sultan.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Raiders of the Lost Shark.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Elemental My Dear Jasmine (1).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Elemental My Dear Jasmine (2).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine Kiss - Elemental My Dear Jasmine.png|Aladdin and Jasmine kiss in "Elemental My Dear Jasmine". Aladdin & Jasmine - Elemental My Dear Jasmine (3).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Elemental My Dear Jasmine (4).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Power to the Parrot (5).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Power to the Parrot (4).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Power to the Parrot (2).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Power to the Parrot (1).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Power to the Parrot.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine Kiss - Stinker Belle.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine kiss in "Stinker Belle". Aladdin & Jasmine Kiss - Lost and Founded.png|Aladdin and Jasmine kiss in "Lost and Founded". Aladdin & Jasmine - Two to Tangle.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Eye of the Beholder (3).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Eye of the Beholder.png Aladdin & Jasmine - Eye of the Beholder (1).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Egg-Stra Protection.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Black Sand.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Riders Redux (1).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Riders Redux (2).png Aladdin and Gang.jpg Jasmine Shocked.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Moonlight Madness Kiss (2).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Moonlight Madness Kiss (1).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Moonlight Madness (4).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Moonlight Madness (3).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Moonlight Madness (2).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Moonlight Madness (1).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Scare Necessities (1).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine Kiss - Scare Necessities.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine kiss in "Scare Necessities" Aladdin & Jasmine - Raiders of the Lost Shark (3).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Raiders of the Lost Shark (2).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Raiders of the Lost Shark (1).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Getting the Bugs Out (2).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - Getting the Bugs Out (1).jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - I Never Mechanism I Didn't Like.jpg Aladdin & Jasmine - SandSwitch (1).png Aladdin & Jasmine Kiss - SandSwitch.png Screen Shot 2015-10-09 at 2.17.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-08 at 4.22.48 PM.png Jasmine & Saleen - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (2).png Jasmine & Saleen - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (1).png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (11).png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (10).png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (9).png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (8).png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (7).png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (6).png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (5).png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (4).png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (3).png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (1).png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine.png Aladdin & Jasmine - Bad Mood Rising (8).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Bad Mood Rising (7).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Bad Mood Rising (6).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Bad Mood Rising (5).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Bad Mood Rising (4).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Bad Mood Rising (3).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Bad Mood Rising (2).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Bad Mood Rising (1).png Aladdin & Jasmine Captured - Bad Mood Rising.png Jasmine - Bad Mood Rising (6).png Jasmine - Bad Mood Rising (5).png Jasmine - Bad Mood Rising (4).png Jasmine - Bad Mood Rising (3).png Jasmine - Bad Mood Rising (2).png Jasmine - Bad Mood Rising (1).png Ayam & Jasmine - The Spice is Right (10).png Ayam & Jasmine - The Spice is Right (9).png Ayam & Jasmine - The Spice is Right (8).png Ayam & Jasmine - The Spice is Right (7).png Ayam & Jasmine - The Spice is Right (6).png Ayam & Jasmine - The Spice is Right (5).png Ayam & Jasmine - The Spice is Right (4).png Ayam & Jasmine - The Spice is Right (3).png Ayam & Jasmine - The Spice is Right (2).png Ayam & Jasmine - The Spice is Right (1).png Aladdin & Jasmine - The Spice is Right (8).png Aladdin & Jasmine - The Spice is Right (7).png Aladdin & Jasmine - The Spice is Right (6).png Aladdin & Jasmine - The Spice is Right (4).png Aladdin & Jasmine - The Spice is Right (5).png Aladdin & Jasmine - The Spice is Right (3).png Aladdin & Jasmine - The Spice is Right (2).png Aladdin & Jasmine - The Spice is Right (1).png The Sultan and Jasmine - The Spice is Right.png Jasmine Shocked - The Spice is Right (1).png Aladdin & Jasmine - The Spice is Right (11).png The Necklace attacks Aladdin - The Spice is Right.png Aladdin & Jasmine - The Spice is Right (10).png Aladdin & Jasmine - The Spice is Right (9).png Jasmine Disgusted - The Spice is Right (2).png Jasmine Disgusted - The Spice is Right (1).png Jasmine Captured - The Spice is Right (2).png Jasmine Captured - The Spice is Right (1).png The Sultan and Jasmine - The Spice is Right (2).png The Sultan and Jasmine - The Spice is Right (1).png Aladdin & Jasmine - The Spice is Right (12).png Jasmine - The Spice is Right (3).png Jasmine - The Spice is Right (2).png Everyone Worried - The Spice is Right (3).png Everyone Worried - The Spice is Right (2).png Everyone Worried - The Spice is Right (1).png The Sultan and Jasmine - The Spice is Right (5).png The Sultan and Jasmine - The Spice is Right (4).png The Sultan and Jasmine - The Spice is Right (3).png Aladdin & Jasmine Apologize - That Stinking Feeling.png Aladdin & Jasmine Mad - That Stinking Feeling.png Everyone Mad - That Stinking Feeling.png Aladdin & Jasmine - That Stinking Feeling.png Rajah and Rat Jasmine - Do the Rat Thing (4).png Rajah and Rat Jasmine - Do the Rat Thing (3).png Rajah and Rat Jasmine - Do the Rat Thing (2).png Rajah and Rat Jasmine - Do the Rat Thing (1).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Do the Rat Thing.png Jasmine Transforming - Do the Rat Thing.png Jasmine and Iago transforming - Do the Rat Thing.png Rat Jasmine gets the Lamp - Do the Rat Thing.png Jasmine and Iago - Do the Rat Thing (2).png Jasmine and Iago - Do the Rat Thing (1).png Jasmine - Do the Rat Thing (6).png Jasmine - Do the Rat Thing (5).png Jasmine - Do the Rat Thing (4).png Jasmine - Do the Rat Thing (3).png Jasmine - Do the Rat Thing (2).png Jasmine - Do the Rat Thing (1).png Jasmine and the Sultan - Do the Rat Thing (2).png Jasmine and the Sultan - Do the Rat Thing (1).png Jasmine and the Sultan - Do the Rat Thing.png Aladdin, Abu and Jasmine - Do the Rat Thing.png Rat Jasmine - Do the Rat Thing.png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (22).png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (12).png|Jasmine after being hit by a wave Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (21).png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (20).png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (19).png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (18).png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (17).png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (13).png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (16).png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (15).png Jasmine - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (14).png Jasmine and Armand - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (2).png Jasmine and Armand - Elemental, My Dear Jasmine (1).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Stinker Belle (5).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Stinker Belle (4).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Stinker Belle (3).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Stinker Belle (2).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Stinker Belle (1).png Aladdin & Jasmine - Stinker Belle.png Aladdin, Jasmine and Brawnhilda - Stinker Belle.png Brawnhilda and Jasmine - Stinker Belle.png Aad113.jpg |-|Hercules and the Arabian Night= Hatan52.jpg Hatan80.jpg Hatan74.jpg Aladdin& Jasmin-Hercules and the Arabian Night01.png Aladdin& Jasmin-Hercules and the Arabian Night02.png |-|House of Mouse= HoM_jasmine_abu01.jpg HoM_aladdin_jasmine02.jpg HoM_jasmine_sultan01.jpg|Jasmine and the Sultan clapping in a 3D CGI Table along with the Penguin Waiters, Cheshire Cat and Hades LN(19).png|"She looks like a cow." 6.PNG House Of Mouse - Goofy's Valentine Date Kiss 1.jpg House Of Mouse - Aladdinfriends.jpg |-|Sofia the First= Sofia-the-first-two-to-tangu-2.jpg Sofiaandjasmine.png|"Your amulet summoned me, Sofia. When a princess is in trouble it calls another princess to help. Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-1.png Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-2.png Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-3.png|"SIT!" Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-4.png Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-14.png Jasmine-Sofia-the-First-2.jpg|"Ready to get outta here?" Jasmine-in-Sofia-the-First-6.png Forever Royal (20).png Sofia the First Forever Royal - The Disney Princesses (3).jpg |-|Ralph Breaks The Internet= Ralph Breaks The Internet 49.jpg Vanellope and the disney princesses.jpg|Jasmine in Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph Breaks The Internet 57.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 63.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet 133.png|"Do you have daddy issues?" Ralph Breaks the Internet 134.png Princesses-takes-wefie.jpg CasualJasmine.jpg|Jasmine's casual attire |-|Miscellaneous appearances= Jasmine Enchanted Tea Party Title Card.JPG|Title card introducing "Forget About Love" in Disney Princess Sing Along Songs Vol. 2 - Enchanted Tea Party Princess Academy Visual Development Jasmine.jpg Group shot in Magical World of Toons promo.jpg Aladdin characters in Magical World of Toons intro.jpg Magic Carpet in The Lion King 1½ (Cameo).jpeg|Cameo in The Lion King 1/2 |-|Video games= ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Jasmine_KH.png|Jasmine in Kingdom Hearts Jasmine_KHII.png|Jasmine in Kingdom Hearts II Kh-agrabah-05.png Jasmine_KingdomHearts_1.jpg Jasmine_KingdomHearts_2.jpg Jasmine_KingdomHearts_3.jpg KH2.5coded Jul242014 02.jpg Jasmine_(Sprite)_KHCOM.png|Jasmine's sprite in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Jasmine Costume Kingdom Hearts χ.png|Jasmine's Kingdom Hearts χ Outfit ''Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Jasmine_DI2.0_Figurine_Transparent.png|Jasmine's figure in ''Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Disney_infinity_aladdin_jasmine.jpg Disney_infinity_jasmine_toy_box_1.jpg Disney_infinity_aladdin_jasmine_toy_box_2.jpg Disney_infinity_aladdin_jasmine_toy_box_1.jpg Jasmine and Aladdin Disney Infinity.png|Aladdin and Jasmine Disney INFINITY Figurines Donald Duck Toy Box3-L.png Donald Duck Toy Box5-L.png Ussswinetrek.jpg Jasmine toy box.png Disney INFINITY Toy Box Crystal Mickey.png INFINITY Jasmine.jpg|Early Concept Art Disney infinity concept art-jasmine.jpg|Jasmine Character Development ''Disney Emoji Blitz EmojiBlitzJasmine.png|Jasmine's emoji for ''Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Aladdin.png|Jasmine's on the Jafar app icon. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Dots.png|Jasmine's on the Rock the Dots app icon. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Jafar.png|Jasmine's emoji on the 2nd Jafar app icon. Miscellaneous DCR.png Jasmine.gif|Jasmine sprites from the Aladdin SNES game Fruit.jpg|From the Master System version of the Aladdin game Hideout.jpg|From the Master System game Jasmine DU Render.png|Jasmine in Disney Universe Jasmine.JPG|Jasmine in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. 29195517usg big.jpg|Jasmine on the cover for Aladdin: Chess Adventures Disney-Princess-Enchanting-Storybooks-DS- CAJACBEP-2.jpg|Jasmine in Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks Jafar&Jasmin-power of illusion.png|Jasmine in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion 26 Jasmine - DMW.jpg|Jasmine in Disney Magical World DMW Aladdin.jpg Disney magic castle my happy life-2440475.jpg PrinceAli2ndDancer.png|Jasmine's avatar for Just Dance 2014 |-|Theme parks and other live appearances= Genie Aladdin Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine with Aladdin and Genie at one of the Disney Parks Aladdin It's a Small World.jpg|Jasmine in It's a Small World 65 - jasmine.jpg|Jasmine's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. 6891508307 23a31df250 b.jpg|Princess Jasmine in Tokyo DisneySea's Be Magical! PrincessJasmineinFullHouse.jpg|Jasmine in Full House IMG 2291.PNG|Jasmine at the Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade lego shop in downtown disney.png Aladdin&Jasmine.jpg|Jennifer Lopez as Jasmine in the Disney Dream Portrait Series AladdinandJasmineinBeachPartyatWaltDisneyWorld.jpg|Jasmine with Aladdin in Beach Party at Walt Disney World. Jasmine.PNG JasminePrincessfairytalehall.png|Jasmine as featured in Princess Fairytale Hall at the Magic Kingdom. 729201175503PM.jpg AladdinandJasmineonCarolsintheDomain.jpg jasmine broadway.jpg|Courtney Reed as Jasmine on Broadway. Courtney Reed jasmine.jpg Courtney Reed as Jasmine.jpg Adam Jacobs-and-Courtney Reed.jpg Aladdin and Jasmine on Aladdin the Broadway Musical 2.jpg Aladdin and Jasmine on Aladdin the Broadway Musical 1.jpg Princess_Jasmine_on_Aladdin_the_Broadway_Musical_1.jpg Princess_Jasmine_on_Aladdin_the_Broadway_Musical_2.jpg Courtney Reed and Brandt Martinez.jpg disney jasmine broadway.jpg Philharmagic.jpg Jade Ewen as Jasmine.jpg|Jade Ewen as Jasmine in the Musical Jasmine_Portrait_Disney_Parks_blog.jpg|A portrait photo of Jasmine released by the Disney Parks. Jasmine new look.jpg|Jasmine's new look at Disney Parks. Aladdin & Jasmine new looks.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin posing in their new look for Disney Parks. Princess Jasmine in Disney Park.jpg |-|Printed Media= Jasmine_as_aladdin.JPG|Jasmine when she swapped bodies with Aladdin The_Jewel_Orchard_book.jpg|Jasmine in "The Jewel Orchard" The Return of Disney's Aladdin 02.jpg The Return of Disney's Aladdin mys_best_friend_is_jasmine04.jpg|Jasmine with her friend, and Abu and Rajah Disney_Princess_DK_Enchanted_Character_Guide_Jasmine_Illustraition.jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (16).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (15).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (14).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (13).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (12).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (11).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (10).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (9).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (8).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (7).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (6).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (5).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (4).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (3).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (2).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (1).jpg Jasmine - The Missing Coin (Cover).jpg One True Love (Cover).jpg One True Love (14).jpg One True Live (13).jpg One True Love (12).jpg One True Love (11).jpg One True Love (10).jpg One True Love (9).jpg One True Love (8).jpg One True Love (7).jpg One True Love (6).jpg One True Love (5).jpg One True Love (4).jpg One True Love (3).jpg One True Love (2).jpg One True Love (1).jpg A Magical Surprise (Cover).jpg A Magical Surprise (6).jpg A Magical Girl (5).jpg A Magical Surprise (4).jpg A Magical Surprise (3).jpg A Magical Surprise (2).jpg A Magical Surprise (1).jpg Disney Princess - Make a Wish.jpg Disney Princess - What Makes a Princess?.jpg Disney Princess - Happily Ever After.jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Jasmine (1).jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Jasmine (2).jpg Ultimate Sticker Collection Tsum Tsum.jpg Aladdin-disney-princess-39411778-769-1000.jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (12).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (11).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (10).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (9).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (8).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (7).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (6).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (5).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (4).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (3).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (2).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (1).jpg Jasmine's Royal Wedding (Cover).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (12).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (11).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (10).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (9).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (8).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (7).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (6).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (5).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (4).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (3).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (2).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (1).jpg Jasmine the Matchmaker (Cover).jpg Shopping.jpg winter jasmine.jpg Jasmine's New Rules book.jpg ''Kilala Princess Kilala Princess volume 5.jpg Kilala Princess issue 5 cover.jpg Jasmine_KilalaPrincess1.png|Jasmine in ''Kilala Princess. JasmineSultan_KilalaPrincess1.png|Jasmine and her father. |-|Merchandise= JasmineACDoll.jpg|The Animator's Collection Jasmine Doll. Jasmine_Designer_doll.jpg|Jasmine Designer Doll Jasmine Alphabet Pin.jpg|Jasmine Hidden Mickey Pin - Alphabet Set Jasmine Pin.jpg|Jasmine Pin Jasmine Doll.jpg Jasmine Morocco.JPG Jasmine Figurine.jpg Belle w Jasmine pin.png|Jasmine and Belle Aladdinjasminewedding.jpg Disney Auctions (P.I.N.S.) - Lilo & Stitch as Aladdin & Jasmine.jpeg jasmineseal.jpg|A teal seal with a portrait of jasmine on it. jasminemirror.png|Mirror with Jasmine's portrait on it DLR - Disney Pin Trading Night 2013 - Jasmine.jpeg Jasminebottlecappin.jpg Princess Jeweled Crest - Jasmine (ARTIST PROOF).jpeg Corn flakes aladdin jasmine.jpg Jasmineclassic.png|Classic Jasmine Doll Disney Adventure James bond.jpg Mickey&Minnie as Aladdin & Jasmine.jpg jasmine_Disney_Fairytale.jpg Disney_Fairytale_Designer_Collection_-_Aladdin_and_Jasmine_Dolls.jpg Disney Fairytale Designer Collection - Aladdin and Jasmine Mug.jpg Jasmine_Sparkling_doll.jpg Jasmine doll.jpg Jasmine_Sparkling_Doll_2012.jpg Jasmine_Sparkling_Doll_2012_Boxed.jpg Jasmine_Animators_Doll_2013.jpg Princess braclet.jpg Princess notebook.jpg Princess dolls.jpg Princess charms.png Jasmine Plush - Aladdin the Musical - 15'.jpg Princess Jasmine Doll - Aladdin the Musical - 11.jpg jasmine and aladdin figure.jpg jasmine and rajah precious moments.jpg jasmine nightshirt.jpg jasmine shirt.jpg jasmine snowglobe tumbler.jpg Jasmine Couture de Force Figurine.jpeg Jasmine Doll by Precious Moments.jpeg HB42397.jpg 61YR2-ngI4L. SL500 AA300 .jpg Singing-jasmine-doll.jpg Jasmine_Singing_Doll_and_Costume_Set.jpg Jasmine_Singing_Doll_and_Costume_Set_Boxed.jpg Jasmine_2013_Reusable_Tote.jpg Jasmine_2013_Stationary_Kit.jpg Jasmine_2014_Plush.jpg Jasmine Pop! Vinyl Figure by Funko.jpg|Jasmine as a funko pop vinyl figure Jasmine_2014_Disney_Store_Doll.jpg Jasmine_2014_Disney_Store_Doll_Boxed.jpg BK Aladdin Rajah and Jasmine d.jpg BK Aladdin Rajah and Jasmine c.jpg BK Aladdin Rajah and Jasmine b.jpg Picsad.jpg Step Aladdin Jasmine.jpg Uk-disney-store-princess-jasmine-aladdin-mug-2004-bnib 230574493115.jpg Image fanta aladdin5.jpg 2283113141 1f541e3fe9.jpg Jimshorealjas-300x300.jpg Jasmine_2014_Disney_Animators_Doll.jpg Jasmine_2014_Disney_Animators_Doll_Boxed.jpg Topshop-Jasmine-PJs.jpg DSBjasmine12.jpg DSJasCosS13.jpg DSJasmineCosS14.jpg Disney princess water bottle.jpg Aladdin tsum tsum.jpg Jasmine 2015 LE Doll.jpg Art of Jasmine Snow Globe.jpg Jasmine Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Tsum Tsum Size Comparison.jpg File:Where Dreams Come True.JPG Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg Hipster Jasmine POP.jpg Merida-progress-22.jpg Jasmine_Tsum_Tsum_Vinyl_Figure.jpg jasmine+aladdin-simbadolls.jpg Jasmine Classic Doll with Abu Figure.jpg Jasmine Plush Doll.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery series 3.jpg Jasmine-disney-princesses-funko-pop-2.jpg Jasmine Red Dress POP.jpg jazzie.png|Jasmine LEGO mini-doll |-|Miscellaneous= DisneyPrincessHoroscopes.jpg Aladdin and Jasmine.JPG|Aladdin and Jasmine Alfa1.jpg LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg Disney-Princess-Enchanted-Tales-Poster.jpg Jasmine flag.png |-|Live-Action Remake= Entertainment_Weekly_-_Aladdin.jpg|December 21, 2018 Entertainment Weekly Cover with Naomi Scott as Jasmine, Mena Massoud as Aladdin and Will Smith as Genie. Aladdin_2019_promotional_still_4.jpg Aladdin_2019_promotional_still_2.jpg Aladdin_2019_promotional_still_6.jpg Aladdin_2019_promotional_still_8.jpg Aladdin_2019_promotional_still_9.png Category:Galleries Category:Aladdin Category:Wreck It Ralph films